Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to monitoring physiological parameters of a patient, and specifically to verifying that a proper sensor is in communication with a physiological monitoring system.
Description of the Related Art
In many healthcare settings, especially in the care of seriously afflicted cardiac patients, it is desirable or necessary for a healthcare practitioner to be able to obtain generally continuous information about a patient's physiology, such as a patient's cardiac performance or a patient's blood characteristics. Electronic physiological monitoring systems can include a tubular catheter inserted into a patient's blood vessel, a sensor in fluid communication with the catheter, and a computer monitor in electrical communication with the sensor. The computer monitor is typically positioned at or near a patient's bedside and typically includes a computer processor and a display of data regarding the patient's cardiac performance.
The sensor may be a disposable component, used in treating a particular patient and then discarded and replaced with a new sensor. A variety of different types of sensors are made by different sources and purchased by healthcare facilities for different physiological monitoring systems. Several of these different types of sensors may be available in a particular healthcare setting. In addition, some sensors may be connected to the monitoring systems by one or more intermediate devices, such as one or more cables, that may be disposable or non-disposable. Some sensors and/or intermediate cables may not be validated for, or compatible with, or safe for use with, a particular physiological monitoring system. Such sensors and/or cables, if somehow connected to or placed in electrical communication with a particular physiological monitoring system, might cause damage to the monitoring system or yield false readings about a patient's current physiological condition. Moreover, even if a proper sensor and/or cable is intended to be used, but the electrical connection between the sensor and/or cable and the computer monitor is not properly connected, such as if the electrical connector is not fully inserted or includes a bent or damaged electrical contact, then an incomplete or faulty data signal may be transmitted from the sensor to the computer monitor.